Heart Of Darkness
by SonicaTheHedgehog000
Summary: Just a Mephadow oneshot. Read and Review, please? *I don't own anything except the plot Sonic and co. Belong to SEGA, not me!*


_Italics- _Mephiles_' _thoughts

_**Bold Italics**_- Shadow's thoughts

If the italics have any "" marks in the sentence, it can be anyone. Not just Mephiles and Shadow~ Italics can also be used as _emphasis._ Enjoy~

* * *

Sonic ran.

The darkness was closing behind him, showing no means of slowing down.

"Sonic~ You can run, little rodent, but you cannot hide."

Sonic tensed. That voice.

He made no response and kept his feet moving. But it was too quick, the dark purple mist enveloped the blue hedgehog, freezing him in place.

He clamped his eyes shut, and the cold took over everything. He blacked out.

-_**TIME LASP**_-_**ESTIMATED TIME: TWO DAYS**_-

Emerald eyes fluttered open.

"...huh..? Tai..." Sonic lifted a hand to his head which was _throbbing_ like no tomorrow, letting his voice trail off as he looked around at his surroundings.

He was in a dark underground cave or something, the only light was from nearby glowing purple crystals.

That's when he noticed he was caged.

His crate was much like a feral bird's cage, gemstone bars bending up and coming together at the top, bottom a round slate of the same crystals that was growing around him.

He looked at his wrist. Whoever had taken him took his only way of reaching Tails, -or anyone else for that matter- away.

Then he grabbed the bars, shaking them to see if they would break.

"Ah-ah-ah. I wouldn't do that if I were you." An oh-so familiar dark voice echoed inside of Sonic's ears.

"You! What's up with hedgenapping me, and who are you anyways?!" Sonic immediately questioned.

"How rash. And I wouldn't bother attempting to break your crate. The bars are Diamond, the bottom is Amethyst. Both entirely indestructible when corrupted with my power."

Sonic stopped struggling against the bars and laid back, but still alert. "But who are you?"

The voice chuckled, and Sonic saw what looked like pitch black oil leak onto the floor, and slowly form a dark hedgehog with upward crystallized pointed quills, light blueish lavender staining the top one from base to tip in a arrow formation, on the other five the edges of the quills, ears likewise. A paled muzzle with no mouth it claimed, making it more eerie.

_'Dang, this guy is_ creepy...' Sonic thought, but kept his mouth shut.

The form continued to shape itself, purpleish jagged gemstone cuffs incircled it's wrists and ankles. Sharp claws grew on tips of skeleton hands. It's feet were crytal entirely it seemed, and a grayish white patch on it's chest, with seemingly stitched on red eyes and limelike green pupiles gazed into Sonic's very soul, making the blue hedgehog shiver.

"I...Sonic The Hedgehog...am Mephiles."

Sonic was speechless for once, freaked out that this..._thing_ just morphed in front of him.

"..._Mephiles The Dark_."

XXX

"And this isn't normal because...?" Shadow deadpanned.

"It's not, because Sonic usually gives me a note or something! Like a text, or voicemail, or even stops by and tells me in person sometimes! He's been gone for two days!" Tails panicked.

"What about the matter of Eggman, Foxboy?" Rouge suggested.

"Eggman's been quiet lately, and plus, it's not like him to be so silent if he does have a plan." Tails answered.

"You think he thought about all his failures and changed his ways of attack?" Knuckles shrugged.

Silence went throughout the room, then exploded with laughter. Even Shadow smirked.

"Ah, no, that's not like Eggman as I said before. But I know something's wrong, Sonic has a wrist communicator and I've tried calling him a million times. No answer." Tails wiped a tear from his eye (not from sadness, poor guy laughed too hard) and went back to worrying.

"But then where could he be if faker is supposedly 'missing'?" Shadow slumped against the wall.

Tails grinning and held up his wrist. "Easy. I track it, broken or not, it still gives a signal, and we follow it."

Amy then burst through the door.

"My precious Sonikku is missing Tails! Where is he?!"

"I know. I'm tracking his wrist communicator's signal right now." Tails messed around with his own.

"Geez, why couldn't you guys be this helpful when I usually ask that?" Amy rolled her eyes.

"Sonic's been missing now for two days, sweetie. We're searching for him now." Rouge filled her in, now watching the pink hedgehog flip out.

"_TWO DAYS?!_"

XXX

Sonic regained his voice after awhile.

"Why...what do you want with me?" Sonic swallowed, his mouth dry.

"Oh no, it's not what I _want_ with you, it's what I want with your friends. You are merely bait." Mephiles sauntered around the cage, eying Sonic's movements.

"What do you want with my friends?!" Sonic growled.

"You're a being with many questions, but it is my option to answer." Mephiles stopped moving and stood for awhile, still looking at Sonic with an interest.

"When they do come, I'll-" Sonic started.

Mephiles cut him off. "Oh yes, Sonic. They _will_ come."

"How are you so sure?" The hero of the two raised an eyeridge.

"Because-" With a puff of purple smoke, Mephiles now dangled Sonic's wrist communicator in sight "-that smart fox can track this object. I can open and close the entrance to here at my will, and easily let them find you...but when they do.."

Mephiles then started to fade back into the darkness, vanishing from sight.

"No! _WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING TO DO TO MY FRIENDS!?_" Sonic shouted.

All he could do was hope.

XXX

"It's getting stronger over here..." Tails pointed his arm in front of him.

"Tell me again why we're coming?" Shadow glared at Rouge.

"'Cause Big Blue needs our help, if something caught Sonic, we need someone just as fast and strong as him." Rouge winked at her ebony partner.

Shadow rolled his eyes and followed Knuckles, who was following Tails.

"TAILS! I sense Sonic's over here!"

_Oh. Yeah. Right. That annoying pink ball of fuzz, is coming too._

"Amy, the radar says he's over here, and machine's don't lie. Well, not _mine_."

"Right! As I was saying, he's over _here!_" Amy headed off in the direction Tails was pointing at.

"...right." Knuckles mentally facepalmed, and kept moving.

"Guys! I may have found something..." Rouge had flown over Tails' head, and covered by bushes and grass was a cave entrance.

"Good job, Rouge." Tails congratulated his friend, and turned to everyone else. "Everyone ready to go under?"

XXX

Mephiles walked down one of the many hallways in his lair, this one specifically leading up to his chambers.

_Shadow, you will be mine soon._

Forever Mine.

He had been fantasizing about having a mate, someone- someone to share the darkness. Iblis had been destroyed, also destroying a part of him, but he still survived. Without a second part, he was incomplete.

He had been roaming through Mobius, trying to find the perfect vessel and immortal companion, when he had stumbled upon a mangled and twisted heart.

_Shadow The Hedgehog._

You could say it was love at first sight, but was really drew Mephiles' in was the pure...pure..._darkness_ that Shadow held. It was unique, a darkness he _craved_ to have. A perfected second half.

He had taken his shadow, his form, and he could still remember Shadow was the one when he felt the utter _bliss_ that his shade had wrapped around him the first time.

The hedgehog was closed off, and could get aggressive and take a life without a second thought, but there was still that light inside...deep, _deep_ inside. He just _needed_ to corrupt that light inside, to have Shadow for his own...

It was almost an unholy pleasure to just think of what he could do with him, just to _claim him, mark him, make him mine..._

But he would have to get Shadow willingly. No one could enjoy something if forced. No, he needed Shadow to agree in words to be his mate.

_Forever..._

XXX

"This place is amazing." Rouge's eyes got big as dinner plates as she gaped in awe at all the gems, the jewels, the crystals...

"Focus, Rouge! We came for Sonic, not gems!" Amy pouted.

_'Screw Sonic, I can be at home right here...'  
_

The bat's thoughts were interrupted by Shadow going up on red alert.

"Did you guys hear that?" Shadow's ears twitched, scanning surroundings for anything.

"No.." Tails shook his head when Shadow suddenly whizzed past him.

"This way!" Shadow ran in front of the group, and made his way through confusing corridors and paths with no sweat, until he reached a big room where he saw a throne made of dark purple crystals, and a smaller, similar blackish purple one slightly below and next to it.

The rest of the group soon caught up, and were about to question when a dark laughter rang in their ears.

"Hahahaha~...welcome." A black hedgehog oddly similar to Shadow became visible, only his eyes were lime green and his strips were lavender, but yet his muzzle was sickly pale and had no mouth.

"Who are you, and what have you done with my Sonic!?" Amy accused, hammer out and at the ready.

Mephiles showed no fear and calmly introduced himself. "I, m'lady, am Mephiles." Taking a bow while he said it.

"Do you have anything to do with Sonic!?" Knuckles took a fighting stance.

"Sonic...you mean him?" Mephiles snapped his fingers and purple smoke came and left with a blue hedgehog in a cage.

"_Guys!_ No! It's a trap! Don't listen to him!" Sonic grabbed on to the bars and shouted.

"What did you do to him!?" Tails' fists clenched.

"Calm down, I did nothing to your friend here. Yet, I still want something from one of _you_."

"What do you want?" Rouge crossed her arms.

"Simple, I wish to make an eternal deal." Mephiles curled his fingers in one by one, making a fist.

"A wha?" Amy gripped her hammer harder.

Shadow filled her in. "A deal that lasts forever, nothing can break it."

Mephiles nodded. "Yes. I'll give you Sonic, in turn for something-" He slowly walked over to Shadow, passing his side and making a circle around him, "-something that _you_ have."

"..." Shadow nodded and then confirmed. "So if I give you something I have forever, you...?"

"I'll give you the blue hedgehog in exchange."

Sonic was confused. '_What could Shadow have?'_

Shadow turned back to the rest in the room, looking at each of their faces.

Rouge's was a concerned face, but distracted by all the jewels around, Knuckles' expression was neutral. Amy and Tails were slightly begging, and Shadow turned back to Mephiles.

"Alright. What do you want?"  
"That, we must discuss in secret."

Mephiles, even with lack of a mouth, seemed to smirk and snapped his fingers again, Sonic's cages dissolving into purple smoke.

That same smoke enveloped them both, red and lavender stripes fading away into darkness.

XXX

Shadow saw the world reappear when the mist faded, Mephiles still with him.

"As I said, what do you want?" This was starting to get on his nerves.

Mephiles was suddenly behind him, grabbing his hips and pulling him close- _too close_.

"_You._"

Shadow struggled to get out of the grasp, which he succeeded.

"What in the name of Chaos do you mean by _me?_" He growled, showing off sharp hedgehog incisors.

"I have been watching you Shadow, for awhile now...I _admire_ you. I need a second half, and you...you, your _darkness, your unique shade_..." Mephiles then pulled Shadow closer then ever before, and laid a hand on his chest. "_Your twisted heart..._ I took your shadow, now I need _more_."

Shadow didn't like this position, he just met the guy five minutes ago, and it turns out he's some schoolboy crush?

Mephiles saw that physically getting to Shadow was useless, but mentally...

_Shadow, I need you. Your unique darkness, it lures me in. I need a second half, and it's going to be you. I took your shadow, and I knew it from the start. Complete bliss overcame me..._

Mephiles moved his hand to Shadow's neck, sending waves of dark pleasure down his spine, just giving him a small bite of what he had felt.

_I want you to stay with me forever...let me corrupt the light inside of you...let me take you..._

Shadow jumped at the pleasure, and had to bite back moans. Mephiles' voice inside his head rang over, words repeating in his head.

_**The only person who would really miss me is Rouge...**_

Shadow nodded.

"Yes...I stay with you...take me, let him go."

"_Deal._" Mephiles then moved his hand back into his chest, and thrust it in, quickly finding Shadow's artificial created heart.

Darkness surrounded it, and a glint appeared in Shadow's eyes.

Shadow looked back at his new mate and a mouth slowly became visible on Mephiles' muzzle.

"_You_..._you do_..."

Mephiles just nodded and smashed his mouth to Shadow's, claiming him in a rough kiss.

XXX

"Shadow's been there for awhile...what do you think is happening to him?" Rouge worried a bit.  
"I'm sure he's fine. It's Shadow." Knuckles put a hand on her shoulder.  
Sonic stood. "We can't leave him here!"

Tails was about to pitch in when a foggy black mist surrounded them, leading them back to Tails' garage.

Shadow, in a new crystalline form then appeared in the room with Mephiles by his side, hand in hand, both smiling.

_**This is going to be a fun eternity.**_


End file.
